AO HARU RIDE (My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [MODIFICATION CANON] / Sebenarnya cerita "AO HARU RIDE" ini tak sama persis dengan anime aslinya. Aku membuatnya berbeda. Hanya beberapa hints penting yang aku masukkan disini. Selebihnya aku memodif cerita sesuai yang ada di dalam kepalaku saja. Inilah "AO HARU RIDE" versiku, yang menjadikan Hinata Hyuuga sebagai tokoh wanita utama di dalamnya. /Mind to RnR?/ CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**CAST : Kou Mabuchi – Hinata Hyuuga – Youichi Tanaka – Shuuko Murao – Yuuri Makita – Aya Kominato**

**.**

**GENRE : Lifeschool, Romance, Comfort/Hurt, Family, Friendship**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Ao Haru Ride © Sakisaka Io**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : MODIFICATION CANON, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sebenarnya cerita **_**"AO HARU RIDE" **_**ini tak sama persis dengan anime aslinya. Aku membuatnya berbeda. Hanya beberapa **_**hints **_**penting yang aku masukkan disini. Selebihnya aku memodif cerita sesuai yang ada di dalam kepalaku saja. Inilah **_**"AO HARU RIDE"**_** versiku, yang menjadikan Hinata Hyuuga sebagai tokoh wanita utama di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AO HARU RIDE **

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hujannya turun tiba-tiba ya?" Suara itulah yang pertama kali menyapa gendang telinga gadis manis berambut indigo pendek yang tengah berteduh dari derasnya air hujan sore itu. Ia kira disana tak ada orang lain selain dirinya, namun ternyata…

"Ta-tanaka _kun _…" Ujar si gadis setelah melihat siapa sosok pemuda yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Seketika wajahnya merona saat kedua mata berbeda warna mereka saling bertabrakkan. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan keatas langit yang saat itu begitu kelam.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara desah nafas serta rintik air hujan yang meramaikan suasana. Mereka sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran serta perasaan masing-masing, tanpa berniat membuka pembicaraan lebih lanjut ataupun saling bertukar sapa layaknya teman satu sekolah yang seharusnya.

_Irish_ bening si gadis menangkap sebuah selembaran yang menarik hatinya. Ia nampak ragu sesaat, namun pada akhirnya suara lembutnya terdengar: "Ta-tanaka _kun_, a-apakah kau ingin melihat Festival Musim Panas?"

"Hm?" Si pemuda menoleh kesamping—tempat dimana gadis itu berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk sembari memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika merasa gugup.

"A-ah … Yumi-_chan_ ingin melihat festival tidak ya?" Gadis itu segera meralat ucapan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya. Memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah untuk menghindari tatapan si pemuda. Ia nampak gugup dan salah tingkah. Terlihat jelas dari bahasa tubuhnya yang gelisah.

"Ini pakailah!" Si pemuda menyimpan sesuatu di atas kepala si gadis.

"Se-seragam olahraga?" Ujar Si gadis bernada tanya ketika menerima sesuatu yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya.

"Tenanglah! Aku belum memakainya." Si pemuda berkata seakan menjawab apa yang dipikirkan si gadis saat ini. "Keringkan rambutmu dengan itu! Agar kau tak masuk angin." Imbuhnya lagi penuh perhatian, meski sikapnya seolah acuh tak acuh. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"_A-arigatou_, Tanaka-_kun_." Si gadis mulai mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan seragam olahraga milik si pemuda. Jangan lupakan rona merah yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya! Membuat ia nampak lebih manis dan menggemaskan.

"Hanya kupakai satu kali saja." Ujar Si pemuda tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? Ja-jadi kau pernah memakainya satu kali?" Si gadis nampak terkejut. Raut wajahnya lucu membuat si pemuda tak bisa menahan tawa karenanya. Sebuah tawa yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, mata yang menyipit, dan terlihat lepas serta tulus. Sungguh pemandangan yang jarang sekali terjadi!

"Ta-tanaka _kun_ …" Si gadis semakin merona merah. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan seragam olahraga yang tengah ia genggam. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu yang kini menghinggapinya. "Ja-jangan menertawakanku seperti itu!"

"Hahaha … _Gomen._" Si pemuda mengubah tawanya menjadi sebuah senyuman hangat yang sangat disayangkan tak bisa dilihat oleh gadis itu. "Apa aku sudah menyinggungmu?" Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian membelai kepala si gadis dengan lembut.

"_I-iie._" Si gadis menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "A-aku hanya malu. Se-sekali lagi _arigatou_, Tanaka-_kun_." Kini ia mengangkat kepalanya hingga tatapan mereka saling bertemu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Douitashimashite._" Senyuman si pemuda membuat jantung si gadis berdebar kencang. Bahkan ia sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. "Kau harus mengembalikannya dalam keadaan bersih dan wangi." Ujarnya lagi.

"_Ha-ha'i._" Mereka tak bisa memutuskan kontak mata. Karena entah mengapa, mereka merasa nyaman dengan suasana dan keadaan yang kini tengah terjadi.

'Aku harap waktu berhenti saat ini juga.' Batin mereka—_**Kou Tanaka**_ dan _**Hinata Hyuuga**_. Berharap, momen itu tak pernah berakhir. Kebersamaan yang selama ini selalu mereka nantikan juga harapkan.

_Aku pikir terjebak hujan deras ketika hari telah sore akan terasa tegang dan menakutkan. Namun nyatanya semua tak seperti itu. Kami-sama membuat sebuah kejutan yang sangat manis untukku. Bahkan aku tak akan pernah melupakannya sampai kapanpun, karena momen itu begitu indah dan menyenangkan. Membuat hatiku bahagia seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik di dalam perutku. Dan semua terjadi karena ia. _

_Kou Tanaka. Ia adalah teman sekolahku. Bertubuh kecil dan cara bicaranya lembut seperti seorang wanita. Kami tak terlalu akrab, hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Namun meski begitu entah mengapa perasaan ini muncul. Sebuah perasaan tak nyaman yang selalu membuatku hampir mati karena sesak nafas ketika berada dekat dengannya. Aku selalu gugup, canggung, dan wajahku merona jika saling bertatapan dengan mata onyx miliknya. _

_Apa yang salah denganku?_

_Tak ada yang salah. Satu hal yang kuyakini bahwa aku menyukai pemuda itu. Sikapnya, senyumnya, matanya, suaranya … Aku menyukai semua hal yang ada pada diri Tanaka-kun, tanpa kecuali._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AO HARU RIDE **

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Arigatou._" Hinata mengembalikan seragam olahraga yang dulu ia pinjam pada pemiliknya dalam keadaan bersih, rapi, dan wangi.

"_Douitashimashite._" Kou menerimanya. "Apa kau ingin pergi melihat Festival Musim Panas?" Sebuah ajakan secara langsung yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu membuat Hinata mematung di tempatnya. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan temanmu?" Tanya Kou ketika melihat Hinata terdiam tak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Be-belum…"

"Pukul tujuh." Ujar Kou terkesan terburu-buru. Bahkan ia tak memberikan waktu pada Hinata untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku tunggu pukul tujuh di Menara Jam Taman Sankaku." Jelasnya sembari menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya dengan lengan kanan—menutupi semburat merah yang telah menjalar disana.

"_Ha-ha'i._" Hinata menerima ajakan Kou. Wajahnya pun sama memerahnya dengan pemuda itu.

"Hm. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kou berbalik kemudian berjalan pergi menuju ke kelasnya. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar menjauh dari jangkauan Hinata, ia kembali berkata: "Jangan datang terlambat!"

"_Ha-ha'i._ A-aku akan datang tepat waktu." Hinata tersenyum lembut penuh kebahagiaan—meski senyumnya itu tak akan bisa dilihat oleh Kou yang telah berjalan jauh darinya.

_Tanaka-kun tiba-tiba saja mengajakku pergi untuk melihat Festival Musim Panas bersama. Hal yang tak pernah terduga telah terjadi. Pada akhirnya hal yang aku harapkan serta impikan selama ini akan segera terwujud. Berkencan dengan pemuda yang disukai merupakan hal yang sangat dinantikan bukan? Begitupula denganku. Aku jadi tak sabar ingin hari ini cepat berakhir hingga waktu yang kutunggu segera tiba._

_Arigatou, Kami-sama …_

_Aku sangat bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia, karena Kau telah memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Tanaka-kun. Menjadi lebih dekat dan saling mengenal lebih jauh lagi._

_Apa aku terlalu berharap yang berlebihan?_

_Tidak. Aku rasa ini tak berlebihan. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin mengenal Tanaka-kun lebih jauh dari saat ini. Begitupun sebaliknya. Aku ingin ia mengenalku lebih jauh lagi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AO HARU RIDE **

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sebenarnya kalian memiliki hubungan apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang merupakan teman sekelas Hinata. Ia mengikuti Hinata kemanapun sembari mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan Kou.

Tentu saja pemuda itu berhak mengetahui semuanya. Karena ia telah menyukai Hinata sejak lama, namun gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun membalas ataupun menerima perasaannya itu.

"Kau mengatakan tak ada hubungan apa-apa? Tapi semua hal yang terlihat memberikan jawaban yang berbeda." Ujar pemuda itu mulai terlihat kesal melihat Hinata yang hanya membisu tanpa memberikan respon.

"Berhentilah menggangguku!" Hinata sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia berbalik saling berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat seakan menahan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. "Karena itulah aku membenci laki-laki. Terutama laki-laki yang selalu ingin mencampuri kehidupan orang lain. Aku…" Ia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Membenci semua laki-laki …" Sebuah kalimat mengejutkan keluar dari mulut mungil Hinata. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pemuda di hadapannya tanpa ragu ataupun canggung seperti yang selalu ia rasakan ketika berhadapan dengan Kou.

**DEGG**

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok Kou yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Raut wajah pemuda itu nampak terkejut dan kecewa. Sudah dipastikan ia telah mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan tadi.

'Ta-tanaka _kun_ …' Gumam Hinata dalam hati. Memandang kearah pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Kou berjalan pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Seakan enggan bertatapan lebih lama lagi dengan Hinata. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya terdiam memandang sedih punggung Kou yang semakin menjauh.

_Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_

_Apa yang telah aku katakan?_

_Aku telah berlaku hal bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Pasti Tanaka kun mendengarnya, sehingga tatapan matanya tadi begitu berbeda. Bahkan ia seperti enggan bertatapan lebih lama denganku. Apa kini ia akan membenciku?_

_Tanaka-kun … Gomenasai …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AO HARU RIDE **

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata menghiasi rambutnya dengan sebuah bando kupu-kupu berwarna ungu begitu serasi dengan _dress_ selutut yang dipakainya. Sebagai pelengkap penampilan, ia memakai sebuah cardigan bermotif bunga kecil yang juga berwarna ungu namun lebih gelap. Sebuah tas kecil tersampir di bahu kanannya. Kedua bibir tipisnya masih tersenyum, menandakan bahwa ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

Pada akhirnya waktu yang dinantikan telah tiba. Hinata mempersiapkan segala hal dengan sangat baik untuk menghadapi hari ini, berharap Kou akan tertarik dan senang melihat penampilannya yang berbeda. Bahkan ia datang lebih awal dari waktu yang telah ditentukan, karena ia tak ingin membuat pemuda itu menunggu meski hanya satu menit saja.

Namun….

Perlahan senyuman manis di wajah Hinata memudar. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kekecewaan. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, namun pemuda yang ditunggunya tak juga datang. Ia mulai merasa gelisah. Perasaannya kacau, antara kesal dan marah. Disisi lain rasa khawatir pun menghinggapi hatinya. Ia takut telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kou sehingga tak datang tepat waktu sesuai perjanjian.

"Aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi." Ujar Hinata berusaha tersenyum. Mempertahankan diri agar tak mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, meremas ujung _dress_ yang dipakainya, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Beberapa tetesan air mata telah membasahi wajah putih Hinata. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia merasa sangat kecewa dan juga terluka. Tak disangka bahwa pemuda itu akan mempermainkannya sampai sejauh ini, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang menyedihkan.

Menunggu berjam-jam lamanya, berusaha mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin, hingga bertahan dari dinginnya udara malam yang begitu menusuk tulang. Semua yang ia lakukan demi pemuda itu hanyalah sia-sia saja. Karena pada nyatanya, pemuda itu tak datang untuk menepati janji yang telah diucapkan.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar membenciku sekarang, Tanaka-_kun_." Lirih Hinata di tengah tangisannya. Melangkah dengan gontai meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

_Hatiku berdenyut sakit._

_Kecewa._

_Tanaka-kun tak datang untuk menepati janjinya. Ini pasti karena ia telah membenciku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dibenci oleh orang yang kita sukai itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Aku tak ingin dibenci olehnya. Namun justru sikap dan ucapanku lah yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini terjadi._

_Aku yang salah._

_Aku terlalu bodoh._

_Hinata baka. Hontouni baka …_

_Kini menangis pun tak ada gunanya. Namun air mata ini tak kuasa kubendung, menganak sungai membasahi wajahku tanpa bisa dihentikan. Biarlah … Malam ini aku akan mengeluarkan air mata sebanyak-banyaknya. Mungkin dengan begitu, perasaanku akan sedikit membaik._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AO HARU RIDE **

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kudengar Tanaka pindah sekolah."

"Eh, kapan?"

"Ia pindah ketika libur musim panas."

"Kenapa Tanaka tiba-tiba pindah sekolah?"

"Entahlah. Ia tak bilang apa-apa sebelumnya. Dan kudengar, rumahnya pun pindah."

"Eh, benarkah? Kenapa begitu ya? Apa ia dan keluarganya sedang ada masalah?"

"Entahlah. Lagipula selama ini ia tak pernah bersikap terbuka pada kita. Jadi apa yang tengah terjadi padanya, aku sama sekali tak mengetahuinya."

**DEGG**

Hati Hinata serasa diremas kuat-kuat setelah mendengar percakapan teman-teman Kou yang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh kedua telinganya. Ia tak bermaksud untuk menguping pembicaraan orang lain, tujuan awalnya datang kesana adalah ingin bertemu dengan Kou dan menanyakan alasan mengapa pemuda itu tak datang semalam. Namun yang ia ketahui sangat mengejutkan juga menyakitkan. Nafasnya tak teratur, berusaha mengendalikan emosi yang kini ia rasakan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Tanaka-_kun_ …" Pertahanan Hinata roboh seketika. Ia menangis tersedu, berlari sejauh mungkin. Berharap rasa sesak di dadanya akan berkurang atau menghilang. Tak peduli beberapa pasang mata yang memandang heran padanya setiap ia melewati mereka.

_Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? _

_Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tanaka-kun telah pergi tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Ia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanku sendirian disini dengan perasaan hancur dan berbagai tanya yang masih berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku. _

_Kenapa kau pergi? Aku bahkan belum meminta maaf padamu. Aku bahkan belum menjelaskan apapun mengenai apa yang kau dengar waktu itu. Aku bahkan belum menanyakan apakah kau membenciku atau tidak. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu._

_Kau jahat, Tanaka-kun._

_Atau akulah yang sebenarnya jahat disini?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Kembali hadir dengan fanfic crossover yang menghadirkan Hinata Hyuuga sebagai tokoh utama wanita.**

**Kali ini aku mengambil anime _"AO HARU RIDE"_. Sebuah a****nime yang memiliki cerita manis dan greget. **

**Chara cowok utamanya pun keren.**

**Jadi, akhirnya akupun memasangkannya dengan gadis imut seperti Hinata :-)**

**Untuk awal cerita aku buat sama dengan cerita di episode awal dalam animenya. Hanya ada beberapa yang kutambah saja.**

**Namun selanjutnya aku tak jamin akan sama, karena aku ingin berimajinasi lebih liar lagi.**

**Merubah cerita aslinya yang benar-benar bikin gregetan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuai dengan keinginanku sendiri. Hehehe ...**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih telah membaca dan salam kenal semuanya ;-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GENRE : Lifeschool, Romance, Comfort/Hurt, Family, Friendship**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Ao Haru Ride © Sakisaka Io**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : MODIFICATION CANON, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Empat tahun kemudian…]**

Seorang gadis berambut panjang terlihat berjalan santai seorang diri. Menyusuri jalanan yang masih sepi karena hari masihlah sangat pagi. Surai indigonya bergerak pelan tertiup angin. Sesekali ia membenahi syal ungu yang melilit di leher jenjangnya, menggosokkan kedua tangannya, berharap rasa dingin yang menyerang akan segera tergantikan oleh kehangatan.

Waktu bergulir cepat.

Liburan sekolahnya telah berakhir. Dan kini iapun harus kembali menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai seorang pelajar—berangkat ke sekolah untuk menimba ilmu. Kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku kesayangannya tanpa peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Ia merupakan seorang gadis yang dingin. Tak terlalu suka bersosialisasi. Atau lebih tepatnya ia memang sengaja menutup dirinya dari orang lain. Tak ada yang ingin mencoba untuk berteman atau bergaul dengannya, karena sikapnya terlalu angkuh dan menyebalkan dimata orang lain. Ia menjalani hari-harinya seorang diri ditemani buku-buku yang merupakan sahabat terdekatnya selama ini.

Tak masalah. Ia merasa nyaman dengan kehidupan barunya kini. Tak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalam kehidupannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang pantas ia percayai di dunia ini, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Manusia hanya bisa berkhianat dan menyakiti. Ia sudah tak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

Kini hanya ada Hinata Hyuuga yang pemberani dan kuat. Bukan lagi Hinata Hyuuga yang pemalu dan lemah. Dengan begitu ia tak akan merasakan sakit lagi di dalam kehidupannya.

**BRUKK**

Tanpa sengaja Hinata menabrak seseorang. Lamunan panjangnya pun terpaksa berakhir begitu saja. Menariknya kembali ke alam nyata. Manik lavendernya menatap dingin pada sosok lelaki berkulit pucat yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tak ingin terlibat hal merepotkan. Menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kemudian berjalan pergi tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di lututnya yang cukup memberikan rasa perih untuknya.

Lelaki itu memiliki wajah yang tampan dan usianya pun masihlah muda untuk menjadi seorang guru. Meski begitu, Hinata sedikitpun tak menyukainya. Berusaha keras menghindar dan tak ingin berurusan dengannya meski hanya sebentar saja. Padahal sikap guru itu sangat ramah dan baik hati pada semua orang, termasuk murid-muridnya.

Namun bagi Hinata, hal tersebut sama sekali tak berarti apa-apa. Rasa sesak di dalam dadanya selalu muncul ketika melihat wajah Sang Guru yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu. Seseorang yang ingin dilupakannya, seseorang yang telah menanamkan luka di hatinya, dan seseorang itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasan perubahan di dalam diri serta kehidupannya.

Bahkan ketika awal bertemu Hinata pernah salah paham, mengira Sang Guru adalah lelaki yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya. Bukan hanya wajah mereka yang serupa, namun nama keluarga mereka pun sama. Entah ini hanya kebetulan belaka ataukah permainan takdir Tuhan yang telah membuka cerita lama di dalam kehidupannya.

Menghela nafas berat, dengan enggan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika mendengar suara Sang Guru yang memanggil namanya. Diiringi suara derap langkah kaki yang kian mendekat, sosok _**Youichi Tanaka**_ pun kini telah berdiri di hadapannya. Mengembangkan senyuman sehangat mentari kemudian kembali berkata: "Ikut aku dan tolong jangan membantah!"

Mulut Hinata yang sempat akan menyuarakan penolakan pun seketika tertutup rapat setelah mendengar ucapan Youichi. Lelaki itu telah berjalan di depan, diikuti langkah Hinata yang terasa berat dan enggan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak bisa membantah ucapan seorang Guru. Mungkin ia bisa mengabaikan semua teman-temannya di sekolah, namun tidak jika itu seorang Guru yang notabene seorang berpengaruh dan patut dihormati di sekolahnya.

"Masuklah! Aku akan mengobati lukamu itu." Ucap Youichi ketika melihat gadis bermata indah yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kesehatan—tak berniat masuk ke dalam meski lelaki itu telah menyuruhnya.

"Tak usah, Tanaka-_sensei_. Aku baik-baik saja." Suara lembut bernada dingin mengalun dari mulut Hinata.

"Jangan membantah!" Tegas Youichi. Tangannya sibuk mencari perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk mengobati Hinata, "Masuk dan duduklah di atas ranjang itu!" Ia masih keras kepala—tak mempedulikan aksi penolakan yang diberikan gadis itu.

"_Demo_—" Ucapan Hinata segera dipotong oleh Youichi.

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap keras kepala kali ini saja, Hinata Hyuuga?" Senyuman manis mengembang di bibir Youichi. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai tanda agar Hinata segera masuk dan duduk di atas ranjang seperti ucapannya yang lalu.

'Ada apa dengan lelaki ini? Kenapa ia begitu keras kepala dan pemaksa? Andai saja ia bukan seorang Guru, maka aku tak akan segan untuk mengabaikannya begitu saja.' Rutuk Hinata dalam hati—sedikit merasa kesal menghadapi sikap lelaki yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Apa salahku padamu?" Tanya Youichi memecah keheningan disana. Tangannya bergerak perlahan dan hati-hati mengobati luka di lutut Hinata.

"Maksud _Sensei_?" Dahi Hinata mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tahu kau tak menyukaiku. Terlihat jelas dari sikapmu yang selalu berusaha menghindariku selama ini." Youichi telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kini luka di lutut Hinata telah tertutup oleh plester.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, _Sensei_." Hinata mencoba mengelak. Ekspresi dan sikapnya terlihat tenang meski tak sesuai dengan kenyataannya, karena ucapan Youichi sangat tepat sasaran. Membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. "Aku harus pergi ke kelas sekarang. _Sumimasen, Sensei_!" Ia beranjak dari tempatnya setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak—meninggalkan Youichi terpaku seorang diri disana.

Menatap punggung mungil gadis berambut panjang yang kian menjauh dari pandangan matanya, Youichi menghela nafas berat seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aisshh … Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku bingung."

**.**

**.**

**AO HARU RIDE **

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hal yang biasa dilakukan Hinata setiap harinya adalah menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap sekolah. Setelah membeli beberapa bungkus roti dan sekotak susu di kantin, ia akan duduk disana sembari menikmati makan siangnya. Seperti saat ini.

Ia jadi teringat peristiwa beberapa waktu lalu. Dimana seorang lelaki berambut hitam berkulit putih pucat menabraknya hingga kantong plastik berisi makan siang miliknya berhamburan di atas lantai. Namun lelaki itu memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda dengan _Sang Guru 'Youichi Tanaka'_. Sifatnya berbanding terbalik. Jika Youichi memiliki sifat yang ramah maka lelaki itu memiliki sifat yang dingin dan acuh.

Mereka berdua sangat berbeda dengan lelaki yang ada di masa lalu Hinata. Meski wajah mereka mirip, namun ternyata kepribadiannya tak serupa.

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini, Hinata kembali bertemu orang yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan lelaki di masa lalunya. Disaat ia sudah mulai bisa melupakan bayangan lelaki itu, kini Tuhan malah mempertemukannya dengan sosok-sosok yang mengingatkannya pada lelaki itu.

Apa takdir tengah mempermainkannya?

"Mibuchi … Tanaka-_sensei_ …" Hinata menggumamkan nama kedua lelaki yang menganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa di dunia ini terdapat dua sosok yang mirip dengan _Kou Tanaka_—lelaki yang merupakan cinta pertamanya? Dan lagi mereka berada di tempat dan lingkungan yang sama, sehingga mau tak mau ia akan sering bertemu dengan mereka.

"Haahhh …" Nafas berat berhembus dari bibir mungil Hinata. "Aku harus menghindari mereka. Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan mereka lagi mulai sekarang." Ia segera membereskan plastik-plastik bekas roti dan kotak susu miliknya kemudian beranjak pergi untuk kembali ke kelasnya karena jam istirahat telah berakhir.

Tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi segala gerak-geriknya telah diamati oleh sepasang mata kelam yang berdiri tak jauh darisana. Menatap penuh perhatian pada sosok gadis manis berambut indigo yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Meski sorot matanya datar seakan kehilangan cahaya kehidupan, namun entah mengapa terpancar kerinduan di dalamnya.

"Kau telah banyak berubah, begitupun denganku." Ujarnya sembari melayangkan pandangan ke atas langit yang mulai mendung.

**.**

**.**

**AO HARU RIDE **

**(My Version With Hinata Hyuuga)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Angkuh sekali. Aku sama sekali tak menyukainya."

"Aku juga. Aku tahu ia merupakan murid paling berprestasi di sekolah, tapi seharusnya ia tak harus bersikap menyebalkan begitu."

"Aku berharap ia keluar dari sekolah ini."

"Iya. Kita berdoa saja agar hal itu terjadi."

Bisik-bisik mereka terdengar terlalu jelas memasuki kedua telinga Hinata. Ia berpura-pura tak mendengar seolah tak peduli, meski dalam hati ia ingin sekali berteriak pada semua orang di kelasnya agar mereka menutup mulut dan berhenti membicarakannya.

Siapa yang tak merasa jengah dibicarakan seperti itu? Setiap hari Hinata harus mendengar ucapan-ucapan mereka yang menyakitkan, menelan semua kepahitan seorang diri. Berusaha bersikap kuat dan tegar, berusaha bersikap dingin dan tak peduli. Berhasil memang. Hingga saat ini ia selalu bisa mengendalikan dirinya, memasang _pokerface_ andalan yang berhasil menipu semua orang. Menyembunyikan kerapuhan hatinya menggunakan topeng palsu yang selalu digunakannya.

Hinata segera meninggalkan kelasnya setelah bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan sekolah yang menurutnya bagaikan neraka dunia. Rintik-rintik air hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit, membiarkan tetesan air yang semakin deras membasahi wajah serta tubuhnya. Membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup. Untung saja jalanan terlihat sepi, jadi tak masalah baginya berdiri di tengah jalan seperti itu. Tak ada kendaraan yang melintas disana, tak ada pula orang yang berjalan disana.

Matanya terpejam merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang berjatuhan. Kenangan akan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu pun kembali terbayang. Sebuah senyum miris mengembang di kedua bibirnya yang pucat nan bergetar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, dimana sebuah bangunan berupa kuil berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tempat itu sama sekali tak berubah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebuah kenangan yang membekas di dalam hati serta kepalanya terukir disana. Perlahan melangkah masuk dengan sendirinya tanpa dikomando. Meski pikirannya menolak, namun hatinya berkata lain. Hujan dan Kuil. Dua hal terpenting yang membangun kenangan tak terlupakan bersama dengan lelaki itu.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Langkah kakinya semakin mendekat pada sebuah tempat yang akan membawanya pada sebuah kenangan dari cerita lama. Gambaran masa lalu pun muncul seketika di depan matanya. Dimana seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah berdiri disana bersama seorang lelaki berambut hitam. Saling berbincang kaku pada awalnya, namun mereka saling tertawa pada akhirnya.

Debaran jantung yang pada awalnya tenang pun berubah cepat tanpa alasan jelas ketika gambaran masa lalunya tergantikan oleh pemandangan yang berbeda. Seorang lelaki tengah duduk berjongkok sembari memunggunginya. Berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat. Mibuchi? Ia bisa mengenali siapa lelaki itu. Lelaki yang tadi siang menabraknya, membuat makan siangnya berjatuhan di lantai.

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya kini adalah … _Apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu disini? Apa mungkin lelaki itu adalah…_

'Tidak … Tidak mungkin … Ini pasti hanya kebetulan saja.' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali—berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang sempat melintas di benaknya. Ia harus cepat pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum terjebak ke dalam situasi yang merepotkan bersama lelaki yang ingin dihindarinya.

"Hujannya turun tiba-tiba ya?" Suara lelaki itu menghentikan langkah Hinata—membuatnya mematung di tempat karena terkejut. Pikirannya pun menjadi kacau seperti debaran jantungnya. Menolehkan kepalanya ragu untuk melihat ke belakang, dimana pemandangan yang ditangkap adalah senyuman tipis yang terbentuk di bibir lelaki itu.

"Ta-tanaka _kun_?" Ujar Hinata ragu—berusaha keras menahan gejolak aneh di dalam dadanya.

"Aku Mibuchi bukan Tanaka." Lelaki itu berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang sedikit kotor karena cipratan air hujan.

"Sudah kuduga aku memang salah orang." Ujar Hinata seakan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "_Go-gomenasai._" Ia membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya seraya berbalik untuk pergi.

"Kou Tanaka adalah namaku yang dulu. Tapi sekarang namaku adalah Kou Mibuchi. Orangtuaku telah bercerai, dan aku merubah namaku. Kau harus ingat itu, Hinata Hyuuga."

**DEGG**

Langkah Hinata menjadi kaku seketika. Tak ingin beranjak pergi darisana meski otaknya memerintahkan untuk segera pergi. Ia mencengkram erat rok seragam yang dipakainya seakan meluapkan perasaan kacau yang dialaminya. Masih bertahan di posisi awal tanpa berniat mengubahnya sedikitpun.

"Kurasa kau tak mengenaliku selama ini. Tapi aku langsung bisa mengenalimu meskipun kau telah banyak berubah seperti itu." Kou berjalan mendekat dan Hinata masih terdiam.

"Aku kira kau akan segera mengenaliku. Tapi ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama juga ya. Senang sekali rasanya bisa bertemu kembali denganmu." Ia menyimpan sesuatu di atas kepala Hinata. Sebuah jaket dan syal bercorak abu-putih miliknya.

"Pakai itu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu! Aku rasa kau—" Ucapan Kou dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa?" Suara Hinata terdengar lirih dan bergetar. Air mata telah mengalir membasahi wajahnya, "Kenapa kau muncul sekarang?"

**GREPP**

Sepasang lengan melingkari leher Hinata. Kou memeluknya dari belakang, membuat kinerja jantungnya semakin cepat saja.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ungkap Kou—mempererat pelukkannya, tak peduli jika seragamnya akan ikut basah. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau masih membenci semua laki-laki?"

Udara dingin semakin menusuk tulang, namun Hinata tak merasakannya. Justru tubuh dan hatinya menjadi hangat karena pelukkan serta ungkapan dari Kou yang tiba-tiba. Bukankah ini adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak lama? Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia, namun mengapa ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang janggal?

"Se-semua yang kau dengar waktu itu hanyalah salah paham." Hinata mulai menjelaskan. "Aku tak bermaksud berkata demikian. A-aku menyukaimu. Aku sama sekali tak membencimu. Pe-perrcayalah padaku!" Sifatnya yang dulu telah kembali. Topeng yang selalu digunakannya hancur begitu saja ketika berhadapan dengan lelaki itu.

Kou melepaskan pelukkannya—menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dengan jaket serta mengeringkan rambut gadis itu dengan syal miliknya. Kedua tangannya memegangi bahu Hinata yang sedikit bergetar karena tangisan. Memutarnya agar saling berhadapan, "_Gomenasai_ …" Ia mengusap air mata di wajah Hinata—tersenyum tipis seraya berbalik memunggunginya, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, sedikit memberi jarak dengan berjalan menjauh dari Hinata kemudian kembali berkata: "Hal yang kukatakan tadi adalah hal yang ingin kukatakan dulu. Kita tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke masa itu. Dulu dan sekarang telah berbeda. Banyak hal yang telah berubah, begitupun dengan kehidupan serta perasaan kita. Aku harap kau bisa melupakan semuanya dan anggap saja semua yang pernah terjadi dulu tak pernah ada di dalam hidupmu. Akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama."

**DEGG**

Rasa sakit dan sesak di dada Hinata begitu menyiksa, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas atau sekedar untuk mengeluarkan suara. Tenggorokkannya seakan serak, lidahnya pun terasa kelu. Berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan air mata yang menetes kian banyak.

Ucapan Kou bagaikan sambaran petir yang mampu menghancurkan seluruh tubuh Hinata hingga menjadi abu. Sangat menyakitkan. Dengan kata lain lelaki itu meminta Hinata untuk melupakannya, melupakan semua kenangan yang terukir ketika mereka bersama. Menganggap semua yang telah terjadi tak pernah ada di dalam kehidupan mereka.

"A-aku mengerti." Ujar Hinata dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya erat—berharap tangisannya akan berhenti. Mengusap kasar air mata di wajahnya, "Mu-mulai sekarang … A-anggap saja kita tak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Itu lebih baik bagi kita. Bukankah begitu, Mibuchi-_san_?" Ia membalik tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kou—menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa yang menyiratkan luka serta kepedihan.

"Ya, kau benar." Tanggap Kou singkat. Hatinya bergetar melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini.

Ingin sekali Kou menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukkannya yang erat, memberikan ciuman penuh kerinduan, serta membisikkan kata-kata cinta sebanyak yang ia bisa. Namun hal tersebut tak mungkin dilakukan.

Mereka tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama ataupun menjalin kisah romantisme yang biasa terjadi di kalangan anak muda. Semua telah berubah. Dan masa lalu tak mungkin bisa terulang kembali di masa kini. Melupakan adalah jalan terbaik yang akhirnya dipilih oleh mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
